Regifting
by Nytel
Summary: Sometimes regifting can be a very good thing. KaraLee. No spoilers.


**A/N:** For nebakanezer. With a prompt like 'purple underwear', how can you go wrong? ;)  
**A/N 2:** Set in some alternate early season where Kara and Lee actually got their shit together.

**Regifting**

Kara walked into the bunkroom after her shift to find it empty. That was surprising because it seemed like she could usually never find any time alone in there, or at least time to be alone with someone else. She couldn't help but chuckle at her own thought. Making time to be completely by herself wasn't as hard; she could easily simulate it by pulling the curtain shut around her bunk. Unfortunately pulling Lee in there with her would certainly raise suspicions neither of them wanted raised.

Their relationship, which had started several months previously, was a secret. The secrecy wasn't so much caused by the frat regs, because although those were still technically in place no one paid them much heed due to the exceptionally unique circumstances they found themselves in. No, her and Lee had decided to keep things a secret because the second anyone found out anything concrete, the rumor mill would flare entirely out of control. Sure there had always been rumors about Starbuck and the CAG floating around, but it was all things that had quite obviously been made up by another crewmember. That was fine, rumors were onboard every battlestar; it was a fact of military life. Giving them solid evidence to spin out of control was a different story entirely.

Also, if Kara was honest, she liked their relationship because it belonged only to the two of them. It was the only special thing she had and keeping it clandestine meant keeping their own little bubble of happiness in their frakked up existence intact.

Kara pulled open her locker door, needing to give it an extra hard tug because it had started to stick as of late. Grumbling, she stripped off her flight suit and tossed it into the bottom of the locker, not caring enough to actually hang it up. Then she reached in, and after digging around for a few minutes pulled out her shower gear. As much as she was starving and heading straight to the mess hall for dinner sounded like a good plan, she was also disgusting. Though of course six straight hours in the cockpit in a very non-breathable flight suit would do that to anyone.

The leg of her flight suit had tried to escape her locker as she was rummaging around so Kara kicked it back in. Just as she was doing so she heard the hatch open and she forced herself to hold back the sigh that threatened to emerge. She'd had what? At the very most five minutes of alone time in the bunkroom. No wonder Lee and her always ended up frakking in his office. At least he had an office…

"Wow, empty bunkroom," a male voice said from behind her as its owner shut the hatch once again.

A wide grin spread onto Kara's face and she turned to look at Lee. Maybe she'd spoken too soon. "It's a miracle," she stated.

She didn't have time to say anything else because Lee had crossed the distance between them and was kissing her. It was a kiss she returned with no reservations. All of her shower gear fell to the deck unnoticed as Lee backed her towards her locker until she was pressed up firmly against it. When they were finally overcome with the need to breath, they broke apart.

Kara leaned her head against Lee's shoulder and chuckled as they both tried to catch their breaths. "I'll give you one thing, Apollo," she said after a moment. "You sure do know how to make a girl feel special."

She could feel Lee grinning into her hair before he moved to kiss her cheek once. "Speaking of which," he said, pulling away from her entirely. "That reminds me."

Kara, who was still leaning against her locker, stared at Lee in confusion as he made his way to the opposite side of the bunkroom and opened his locker. "That reminds you of what?" She asked, half-curious, half-annoyed that they weren't still making out.

"Just a second," Lee replied as he reached to the back of the top shelf and pulled something out.

As he closed his locker door and made his way back over to her again, Kara saw that it was something small wrapped in what looked like plain brown postal paper. He presented the item to her with a huge smile on his face and Kara looked at him skeptically.

Lee kept on smiling and said, "I know that you forgot, but I didn't."

"Didn't forget what?" She asked, not following him at all.

Lee grinned even wider and waggled the item between the two of them. "Take it," he prompted and Kara accepted the package warily.

"What am I taking?" She asked, as she looked it over in her hands. It was small, thin and very light. In other words, she had no idea what the frak it was.

"You're taking your birthday present," Lee stated, obviously pleased with himself.

Kara looked at him for a moment. "It's my birthday?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Kara wasn't sure what to say. "Thanks," she told him quietly, overcome with emotion. "Lee, you didn't have to… Hell, I wouldn't have even noticed if you didn't…"

Lee shrugged. "I know. Now open it."

Kara smiled at him, excited now. It had been a very long time since someone gave her a birthday present that wasn't simply a round of shots at the bar. "What the frak is it?" She inquired as she began to rip off the tape that was holding the paper closed.

Lee just looked smug. "You'll see." As she struggled with the massive amounts of tape he'd put on, he kept talking. "I got them from the retail shipment that one of the fleet ships had been carrying when the cylons attacked. They're brand new and even still has the tag on it."

Kara paused her unwrapping for a moment and stared at Lee. The tag on it? What the frak had he given her? Lee didn't answer her questioning look, but kept staring at the present in her hands. She went back to unwrapping and when she finally tore through the last layer of paper and tape, she could not believe what she was holding in her hands.

She laughed, a loud sound that filled the entire bunkroom. "Oh my gods," she said, trying to catch her breath. She held up the deep purple, lace panties between the two of them and looked directly at Lee, trying to not break down in laughter again. "You don't actually expect me to wear these, do you?"

However, the second the question was out of her mouth, Kara wished she un-ask it. It was evident by the look on Lee's face that this had not been a gag present. "Lee," she said quickly, trying to mend things before they got even worse. "They're great, they're just not me… I mean… I'm a viper pilot, not a girly-girl…"

"It's fine," he said quietly, turning away from her and heading for the door. "Don't worry about it."

"Lee," she called out quickly, moving after him, but she paused when the hatch began to open from the other side. Quickly she shoved turned back around to shove the panties in her locker and when she was facing the hatch again Lee was waiting for Racetrack and Skulls to enter so that he could leave.

"Apollo," she said loudly, hoping to… she didn't know what really. Stop him she guessed, let him know that she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.

"I'll see you on the flight deck tomorrow morning, Starbuck," he said impersonally as he left.

Kara sighed. Just frakking great. She stalked over to her locker and slammed the door shut before picking up her shower gear from the floor.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood," she heard Skulls say jokingly to Racetrack. "Think her and the CAG got in another fight?"

Kara heard a loud smack, followed by Skulls whining about being hurt. Racetrack whispered at him to shut up, but Kara ignored all of it and left the bunkroom in a much worse mood than she'd come in.

***

The worst part about the whole birthday present fiasco was that every time she opened her frakking locker she had to see them: sitting there at the back of the top shelf, half hidden under a book. Kara could have sworn the damn thing was mocking her.

Actually, no, that wasn't the worst part, just the second worst. The shittiest bit of all this was that her and Lee were apparently not talking, at least not outside of a CAG-pilot basis. Any time she tried to talk to him about it, or about anything outside of work, he would either switch the subject or else suddenly remember that he had somewhere else to be. Any time she attempted to get some alone time with him, he avoided it. He was always polite about it, making it seem like it was all just coincidence after coincidence, but she was fed up. He, she, _they_ were supposed to be past all of this childish behavior. Though, knowing Lee, he probably wasn't even mad at her, just mad at himself, and she didn't know if that made things better or worse. Either way, as much as she loved the bastard, this whole thing was pissing her off to no end.

Who the hell had he thought she was anyway? She was Kara Thrace: Starbuck. Tomboy extraordinaire. She didn't wear panties, and least nothing fancier than the standard military issue kind, which were as manly as undergarments could get. She certainly didn't wear anything made of lace, not ever. But yet obviously Lee had thought those purple underwear would make a good birthday present.

However, being in a relationship was apparently supposed to be all about compromise, as people had told her in the past. But was she willing to compromise that much? Kara didn't know. She had never, ever, _ever_, even considered wearing lingerie for anyone she'd ever been involved with. But maybe, for Lee…

He obviously wanted to see her in them, and although Kara hated to admit it, knowing that kind of turned her on. Maybe these panties didn't have to be the worst birthday present of her life… Although really, she was sure that they were more a present for Lee than for…

Kara grinned to herself. She was certain that she had just figured out a solution.

***

Lee spent most of his free time doing CAG related duties. Not thrilling, but it needed to be done. And it wasn't exactly like he had anything better to be doing, especially since he and Kara were still fighting. Or he supposed a more accurate description would be that he was still being an ass and not letting the panty thing go. The biggest reason he wouldn't apologize and let them move past this, was that he knew he'd been wrong. What the frak had he even been thinking? Obviously he hadn't, or at least he hadn't been thinking with his mind.

He knew Kara and she was right: she was not a girly-girl. He couldn't actually picture her in anything other than military issue underwear, except of course in the fantasies of his mind. And it was obviously those fantasies that had fuelled his actions. He could have found her something else, something would have liked, and then he could have avoided this whole mess, but no… he had gone ahead and been stupid. He wanted to kick himself in the ass. He knew he needed to remedy things and soon, because he hated the fact that they were fighting. Not only was it making him miserable, that part he could live with, but he knew it was making Kara feel like shit too.

His opportunity occurred the next morning while he was eating breakfast. He was sitting at one of the mess hall tables by himself and Kara walked in, taking a seat across from him. He was about to open his mouth to begin apologizing, when she beat him to it.

"Look," she said quietly, staring at him intently. "Can we just forget about this?" She asked, pleading with her eyes. "I'm not mad at you Lee, and I don't want to fight any more."

Lee sighed in relief. Maybe fixing things would be significantly less awkward than he'd thought. "Yes, Kara," He replied, his voice full of sincerity. "I'm so sorry. Let's just forget the whole thing and never talk about it again."

Kara smiled at him. "So if I go and grab some breakfast, will you still be sitting here when I come back?"

Lee smiled back at her, feeling the best he had in days. "I sure will."

When Kara arrived back with a tray of food and sat down, they began to talk, and it felt like none of the past three days had even happened. Things were back to perfect between them and Lee couldn't be happier.

***

Less than two weeks later it was Lee's birthday and although he didn't really want to be holed up in his office, he figured it was safer. He doubted Kara had forgotten that their birthdays were so spaced so close together and he thought that by avoiding her all day, she might let it pass without acknowledgement. At this point, that was really all he wanted. Although things were great between them again, he didn't want there to be any reason to mention his horrible gift.

Just as he was finishing up the week's flight schedule, he heard a knock on the hatch. A brief glance at the clock on the wall told him it was nearing 21:00 and he hoped it was one of the night shift pilots come to talk to him.

"Come in," he called in a voice that he knew was just loud enough to reach the other side of the steel. When the hatch opened, Lee was only remotely surprised to see Kara instead of one of the night shift pilots he'd been hoping for.

"Hey," she said as she walked in and closed the hatch behind her, dogging it.

"Hey," he replied hesitantly. There was still the chance she'd forgotten, and she was only there because she wanted them to have sex.

However, when she smirked at him, he knew that wasn't the case. "I have it on good authority that today is the CAG's birthday."

"Kara… can we just pretend it's not my birthday?" He asked hesitantly. "I already feel like a big enough ass from before. Plus, you said we were going to forget about it."

Kara was still smirking. "Well, I hate to break it to you, Apollo, but I lied. I haven't forgotten."

Lee sighed deeply and leaned his head against the back of his chair. "Kara…" he said, protesting pitifully. When she didn't say anything else or even move from the spot she was standing in front of his desk, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on two stacks of paperwork. "So what?" He asked. "Are you going to give me a horrible, crappily thought out present in return?"

She shook her head as she started to unzip her jacket. "Nope," she said slowly, as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and let it fall on the ground. When she pulled off her top tank, Lee felt his mouth go dry and he couldn't help but pay complete and full attention to what Kara was doing. "I gave lots of thought to my present."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, though his eyes were glued to her chest as she pulled off her second tank, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Lee felt himself begin to get hard immediately. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that the sight of Kara naked would always turn him on, no matter what. It was one of the reasons he avoided being in the showers at the same time as her at all costs.

As she began to kick off her combat boots, she kept on talking. "Since the fleet has limited supplies, I had to get a little creative."

"Uh huh," Lee said, but the words were barely registering, all his attention was focused on Kara's breasts, especially her taut nipples which had turned hard from the cool air in his office. He would never tell her, but it was one of the reasons he was glad they were forced to rendezvous there instead of the bunkroom.

"Lee," she said sternly, drawing her attention back to her face.

He couldn't help but blush. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, but Kara just grinned.

"Like I said," she continued, kicking her last boot free. "Limited supplies."

"Right," Lee said in a dazed voice. "Limited supplies…"

Kara's grin broadened and her fingers moved to her waist where she undid the top button of her pants and slowly began slipping the zipper down. "So, I hope you don't mind, but I had to regift."

As she shimmied the pants off her hips and let them fall to the ground, it was all Lee could do to keep his jaw from dropping open. Although Kara hadn't been wearing a bra, she was definitely wearing underwear. And not just any underwear, but the purple lace lingerie he'd given her nearly two weeks ago. It was even more erotic than in any of his fantasies. In that moment any and all coherent thoughts flew straight out of his mind, and all he knew was that he needed Kara, _now_.

"Except you're going to have to work for this present and take it from me."

***

Kara could honestly say that she had never seen Lee move that fast before. It was like one second he was sitting behind his desk, drooling over her and the next his mouth was pressed tightly against hers as he pushed them back towards the wall. He was forceful, but still careful. He made sure his arms were between her back and the wall before he slammed them against it.

Kara used their position to her advantage and lifted her feet off the ground, wrapping her legs tightly around Lee's waist. She ground her hips against his as Lee's tongue did amazing things to her mouth. Kara made sure to return the kiss with just as much passion. As a burning fire inside her threatened to overwhelm her, she thought that this could possibly turn into the hottest sex they'd ever had.

The knowledge made her want to have Lee naked, now. She grabbed the bottom of his tanks roughly and yanked them off, breaking the kiss only for the single moment it was necessary to get the clothes off. She dropped them to the deck without a second thought as her mouth found Lee's again, kissing frantically.

Lee's one hand dropped to her lower back before sliding beneath the sheer fabric of the panties and squeezing her ass tightly, pulling her even closer against him. Kara let out a gasp of pleasure at the increased pressure on her clit. "Lee," she moaned quietly.

"Gods, Kara," he whispered against her neck before dropping his mouth to the top of her breast. He kissed, licked and bit both until Kara was sure if he kept it up she was going to come. Roughly she pulled his mouth back up to hers for another searing kiss. While her tongue battled against his, Kara slid her feet back down to the floor and began to undo Lee's pants. The second he realized what her goal was he hurried to help her. Once his pants and boxers were kicked off to the side, Kara moved to take off her underwear, but Lee's hands grasped hers and pinned them above her head against the wall.

"Leave them on," he said in a rough voice. His mouth came crashing down on hers. While he used one hand to keep her two against the bulkhead, he moved the other to prompt her to wrap her legs around his hips once again. Immediately after she closed both thighs tightly around his now naked waist, Lee repositioned them and slid the fabric of the panties just far enough to the side so he could slip inside her. Lee swallowed her cry of pleasure and began to thrust in and out of her rapidly, causing her to speed towards her release. She kissed Lee with all she had, while digging her heels into his ass and prompting him to not stop.

***

Three hours later, when they were both completely exhausted, they had utilized every possible way to have sex in Lee's office. They'd done it against the wall, in the chair, on the desk, and twice on the floor after Lee had put down the blanket he kept in there for that specific reason. And the entire time, the panties had never come off. Kara never would have guessed it was possible to have that much amazing sex with clothing still on.

She grinned as she rolled over on the floor, pressing herself against Lee's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her closely. When she began to shiver, Lee pulled the edge of the blanket over her.

"Lee," she said quietly after a moment.

"Hmm?" He asked, angling his head to look at her.

"Would it be entirely inappropriate if we spent the rest of the night on the floor of your office?"

Lee grinned. "Probably. But seeing as we just had sex everywhere imaginable in this office, I don't think there's an issue."

Kara laughed and snuggled in closer to him and he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Oh," she added. "By the way, I've changed my mind."

"About what?" Lee questioned.

"About the underwear," she stated as she let her fingers draw wandering lines on his chest. "I kind of like them after all, so I hate to break it to you, but I'm ungifting your birthday present."

Lee chuckled and moved his head so that he could kiss her sweetly. "That's perfectly all right. I already have the best birthday present a man could ask for."

Kara felt a blush rise unbidden on her cheeks and she buried her face in Lee's chest, avoiding his gaze. "Why do you do that?" She asked after a moment.

He was laughing at her. "Do what?"

"Say stuff like that," she clarified, her words still muffled by her non-conventional pillow.

Lee began to run his hand lightly up and down her back. "Uh, because I love you…"

"Yeah, well, I love you too, but can we just get some sleep?"

"Sure." Lee kissed the top of her head again. "'Night, Kara."

"'Night, Lee."

The End


End file.
